


The Everlasting Moral Quandary Of Safety Versus Free Will

by WhyWhyNot



Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [22]
Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25171141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyWhyNot/pseuds/WhyWhyNot
Summary: Taylor and Colin work on Danny's birthday mosaic.
Relationships: Taylor Hebert | Skitter | Weaver & Colin Wallis | Armsmaster | Defiant
Series: Stepfather would be the closest word but it doesn’t quite fit [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785541
Comments: 26
Kudos: 74





	The Everlasting Moral Quandary Of Safety Versus Free Will

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerbilfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerbilfriend/gifts).



Colin is squinting at the mosaic, trying to fit in a particularly recalcitrant tessera, when Taylor suddenly asks him why he works for the PRT.

“I work with the PRT, not for them. I’m a contractant, not an employee.”

She nods, and stay silent a moment, rummaging through the tesserae box.

“But why?”

“Why work with the PRT, or why not work for them?”

“The former.”

Colin nods, and takes some time to think. His cover story was made to be as close to the reality as possible without being suspicious, so he should be able to answer honestly. Mostly.

“… I wanted to help people. The world is changing, it’s balancing on an edge, and I wanted to do my part for it to make sure it doesn’t fall on the wrong side.”

(Or, as seems more and more likely, keeps it together as long as possible before it falls apart.)

“I still do.”

(It’s true. It’s not everything there is to it, but it’s _true_.)

(He knows some people in the Protectorate thinks of him as a glory-hound, as obsessed with his career, and they’re not _wrong_ , no completely.)

(He’s _worked_ for how far he’s gone, _worked_ for everything he did, and he wants people to acknowledge it. To acknowledge _him_.)

(Ambition and fighting for others aren’t mutually exclusive.)

(He doesn’t know how to put it into words, though, or how to fit it with his cover story.)

“I know I could have chosen a safer career, but…”

(He could have been a rogue. Could have joined Toybox.)

“Some things are worth being less safe for. Are worth risking your life for.”

(Wait. Teenager.)

“Not that you should do unsafe things. Don’t do that.”

Taylor looks thoughtful, but she nods as she put her tessera in place.


End file.
